


【龜山】花

by milkcar



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkcar/pseuds/milkcar
Summary: AU 古代背景的AU，2008年寫的黑歷史是坑…不填的坑





	【龜山】花

假如華是仿古文，那這篇真的是古代文了。  
還是一樣、因為不喜歡日本人被代入中國故事，所以還是日本古代風……吧。

花

　

　

　

翻過了牌子、劃過了煙子。

在吉原裡有一座大的戲台，前頭有幕府的公告說要禁制女性上台子，後頭卻是站滿吉原的遊女，她們交頭接耳的說著今天原本要上台子表演的若眾似乎不用上台的樣子，因為聽說那個人又來找他了。

在十六世紀開始的日本，因為日本開始施行鎖國政策，除卻長崎外，其他地方已經不見得有外來的人仕進出，這令到作為唯一對外海港的長崎變得複雜起來。不過、這個和本文無關。

只是位於離長崎相當遠的江戶吉原裡、因為在十七世紀初德川幕府下令禁止女性演出歌舞伎，所以當時開始訓練起年輕的少年作為代替品，稱為若眾的歌舞伎。

然而若眾有作為演出的，亦有作為賣身的。

所以吉原裡有賣身的女人、亦有賣身的男人，他們看著一個年輕人手拿著形狀奇怪的玻璃瓶似的東西，哼著不知名的歌子正要走進一間繁華的遊廓。

「仁？這次又帶了甚麼來？」一把柔和細膩的聲音讓他停下了腳步。

年輕人－－站在遊廓門口處的赤西，看到熟悉的遊女在門口向他招手，他從容的走到那些剛著裝的遊女前說：「西方的葡萄酒，是少爺贈送給他的禮物。」

「呃？這東西是酒？好喝麼？」長居於吉原裡的遊女問著。

「當然好喝！」赤西舉起手中的玻璃瓶回道：「剛才在大門還遇到景子小姐，送了一技她了。」

「看來景子小姐有甚麼公事要出外呀，還要繼續下去嗎？為甚麼就不帶回家當男妾，要知道幾年後那小子過了二十歲成了大釜後還留在這裡可會被恥笑的。」遊女低下身子讓胸間若隱若現的透露在大街上。

為了不阻擋別人進內盡興，赤西稍為走出把可以檔風的位置留給遊女。

「你是怕他再以女裝出來會搶走客人吧，明知道那孩子可是被保護得連碰也不可以碰的。」從門邊走來的一位從裝扮上看得出是妓藝的女子，正細步走來。

「不怕沾染了你的名氣？」遊女看著衣服高貴的藝妓，難得的提醒著她：「又不是河豚，跑來這裡小心被人亂說。」

「不怕、有赤西先生在，怎麼說我這個小小的切母也不會怎樣。」微微一笑，臉角隨著笑容而扭出屬於女性的美態。

可惜的是、赤西看慣了這樣的美人，而且雖然他身份神祕但因為個性率直而又親切，所以在吉原裡人緣相當好，而也因為如此所以看慣多各式各樣的美人，習慣了。當然，他並沒有因為眼前的女子而動容的另一個原因是，他明白這種姿態不過是她長期藝妓訓練下成了習慣。

「那麼阿柯小姐、千代小姐，我奉少爺之命要帶他到神田川那裡哦～先走了。」站在這兩位小姐之間真不知該做甚麼角色，一個是遊廓的最紅遊女、一個是快升上元吉的藝妓，明明感情就好得要死但偏偏要裝甚麼看對方不順眼的。

今天當紅花魁的出遊依然精彩，每走一步帶動一次的搖擺，不論是男還是女都看得如痴如醉。

吉原是一個酒色情地，往來的只有買和賣、自由和不自由，赤西還是掛著笑容的走進一座藝妓屋裡，通傳了一聲後才被帶入內房去，然後任由赤西的走動。

「智，很久沒見了！」赤西打開一間不起眼的大門，已見裡頭整理好衣著的少年。

假若不是一早知道他是男人的話，其實還是不太相信，這張臉長在男人身上太可惜了，赤西雖然這樣想，但也幸好，他不是女生，不然現在都不知要招待那一位了。

「景子小姐已經跟我說了，今天是要去那裡嗎？」

「神田川，那個人已經在那裡包起了一整個料亭了。」

少年稍站起來後說：「那有勞了。」

用長布包著頭部，並把放置在桌上的幾本書籍帶上後，就跟著赤西離開了。

遊走花街大道，剛才還站著叫阿柯的遊女已經有了客人，越過了大戲台後，少年才稍為鬆開長布－－因為實在不喜歡那裡的氣味，充滿了金錢和情色，這樣的地方也是少年長大的地方。

「你們也有好幾個月沒見了，剛才見過阿柯小姐，說如果和也再不帶你走，變成大釜後會變笑話了。」站在前頭的赤西見路還長，所以開始說起話來。

「變成大釜也不錯，至少可以幹些粗重的事，整天不是練習就是睡覺的生活，不好受呀。」

「你呀，就不能像剛才在吉原裡那樣乖嗎？這麼快回復本性可會嚇到人哦！」

「我本來就是男人，會說這些有甚麼不對。」如果不是長布的話，誰也不相信口出粗言的人是吉原裡的其中，不過少年並不再意，他稍低頭看著赤西腰間的武士刀。

「是，智大人說的永遠是對的。」

「嘖！」無視赤西玩笑似的彎腰敬禮的動作，腳步加快的往前走，無視身後的赤西，自言自語的說著這身衣服太過的阻礙行動了。

赤西抓著頭的看著前方的，那個人也還是老樣子，用著自己的方法在那個地方生存，縱使充滿著不滿，但他卻還是想要生存。提起袖口大步的趕上，並大叫著「這麼趕，是想快點見到少爺嗎？」

「少亂說！」一個轉頭，連帶那包著頭和臉的長布揮舞著。

站在離吉原有一段時程的道路上，在路人眼中已分不出性別的臉，展露開來，同時也讓赤西稍微的驚訝著，因為不論看多少遍，那張精緻的臉孔總是有著平淡的表情，帶出不像人類似的漂亮，但可惜本人的性格卻比他這個帶著武士刀的男人更像男人。

「好好好，不亂說了，你也整理一下吧，看街上的人？」眼角瞄向一名看呆了的街邊男人，接著說：「我不想再發生上次的事呀。」

「那件證明我比你更像武士的事嗎？」他一邊整理起長布，從生的包起來。

「呀呀，明明比我瘦小，為甚麼會這麼好打的？阿智姬？」

「因為我是男人。」

所以一定要有保護自己，保護別人的能力，這是母親小時候教導他的一件事。

「明白了，不用一而再再而三的提醒我了。那麼……」赤西和少年並排而行「那麼和也少爺這次回來連老爺也沒見就先來找你了，你這位男人要怎樣好好的對待他？」

「跟他說這幾本書的心得吧。」

　

 

赤西伸出手指著前方的樓閣：「和也少爺就在裡頭了。」

 

　


End file.
